


Twelve Missions

by Trunchbull



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marshall always did love his killing machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea for a short little prompt involving Marshall Pentecost's relationship with his Jaeger back when he was active as a pilot. It spawned after watching the movie so many times at the theater, and hearing him say "a dozen missions" and his talk with Becket. I never truly paid in depth attention to that scene until today for some reason, and it stuck to me for some reason. It's disturbing to think about how something one loves so much kills them unintentionally. Then again, killing one you love is the ultimate act of passion, and while it didn't kill him, it left him unable to do what he once loved to do.

Twelve missions.

Twelve missions wearing a poloycarbonite shell that piloted a Jaeger.

Twelve missions in the strong protective grasp of the Conn-Pod in a Jaeger.

Twelve missions surrounded by 2,000+ pounds of seemingly impenetrable metal.

Twelve missions of internal destruction.

All Mark-1 Jaegers utilized nuclear reactors when he was in service with the Jaeger Pilot program. Coyote Tango was his unstoppable force in those twelve missions, protecting him from the brutal ravages of the Kaiju menace. Coyote Tango was built in a short amount of time by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, but She still provided all the protection he ever needed--from his fears, his doubts… Her light armor allowed Her to move at great speeds, and the demonstrations of Her prowess in Her first combat experience convinced him that he could count on Her to protect him for as long as both he and She were connected.

He hadn't counted on Her silent but deadly betrayal.

Coyote Tango had watched from afar many Kaiju during ten of his missions. She'd gotten close, but never had an opportunity to tangle with the behemoths, as She was defense to the more battle-ready and weapon top-heavy Jaegers. She'd piloted with both he and Tamsin, engaging in battle only twice. The second time was the last time She'd walked with him, yet it was the first time She'd walked with him  _alone._

Three hours of combat. Tamsin had blacked out due to Her silent predation on the human body. He and Her were now one in mind, battling against the last Kaiju She would ever get to see. For all his efforts, it was truly a beautiful end to Her steady, silent reign on both the sidelines of the battlefield, and the reign of Her toll on his body.

While Coyote Tango was magnificent, Her quick construction meant that there was no time to think about the consequences. He didn't  _know_. The only one he'd gotten close to before the last mission was Her--the only one he could rely on--and yet She'd crippled him like a bitter lover. Their passion for the fight was tainted by the radiation poisoning that neither Pentecost nor Coyote Tango could control.

Twelve missions.

Twelve missions wearing a shell that didn't protect him from Her seductive hold.

Twelve missions contained in the cockpit of Her cancerous form.

Twelve missions surrounded by radiation that poisoned his healthy body.

Twelve missions with his deadly mistress.


End file.
